Her
by Kira Douji
Summary: (Contains mild innuendo of slash) It's a Knives/Rem comparison fic, part of my "No Name Face" Song Fic collection. Done to "Somebody Else's Song" by Lifehouse. R&R please.


Her  
  
Somebody Else's Song  
  
By, Lifehouse  
  
CAN'T CHANGE THIS FEELING I'M WAY OUT OF TOUCH  
  
CAN'T CHANGE THIS MEANING IT MEANS TOO MUCH  
  
"Hey Knives!" His twin's voice broke through the silence accompanied by the sound of his feet hitting the floor in long, quick strides towards him.  
  
Turning, Knives smiled milliseconds before Vash collided into him, sending them both to the floor in a sprawling mass short limbs and long blonde hair. He giggled gaily, and attacked Vash back with massive tickling. "Thought you could get me, huh?"  
  
"Kn-kn-kniiiives!" He stuttered over his laughter, trying desperately to pull away. *Come on, Knives-! Stop!*  
  
Chuckling to himself, Knives detangled his arms and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Smiling victoriously, he helped his brother sit back up. "What was the point of that?" He questioned, good-naturedly.  
  
"Rem made a special lunch today!" The angelic little boy squealed, while jumping to his feet, and pulling Knives up with him. "C'mon, c'mon. I had to get you, it's all ready and waiting!"  
  
Laughing, Knives let himself get dragged down the hallway. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."  
  
NEVER BEEN THIS LONELY NEVER FELT SO GOOD  
  
CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE MISUNDERSTOOD  
  
I REMIND MYSELF OF SOMEBODY ELSE  
  
The night was silent and cold; desolate like the planet they had landed on. Looking up, the older twin almost expected to feel long hair tickling his back, but was instead greeted by the cool wind against his back. Sighing to himself, he watched the third moon rise to its full glory in the sky. Those times were gone, as quickly as he'd chopped his hair off. Glancing to the left, he watched Vash twist in his sleep, mumbling something with a tone of fear before curling up.  
  
"Don't worry, Vash, I'll make everything okay again, I promise." He whispered, touching his brother's cheek lightly. That seemed to calm him down again.  
  
*You two should never fight like that, it will tear you apart.*  
  
The memory came soft and unbidden to his mind and Knives nearly fell over from the force of it. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Tears threatened his eyes, as he curled into a ball, holding his head tightly against the thoughts exploding through them. He knew this feeling, it wasn't just a memory; it was a warning, dangerously close to a premonition. The tears fell silently to the ground, slicing through it, emptying his soul onto the world.  
  
FEELING LIKE I'M CHASING LIKE I'M FACING MYSELF ALONE  
  
I'VE GOT SOMEBODY ELSE'S THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD  
  
I WANT SOME OF MY OWN I WANT SOME OF MY OWN I WANT SOME OF MY OWN  
  
Darkness, a black oblivion, and there in front of him and surrounding him, a brilliant light even darker than the room he worked in. These were his power; these would show his brother how much he cared. Taking pieces of himself and forming them into pieces for their use, for the destruction of the only thing left between them. His mouth opened in a silent scream covered by the liquid inside the plant. Hot light poured out from his body, and formed beneath him. By his will alone, it merged with the metal. The two guns floated one above and one below him, creating spindles of energy to him as if he were the nucleus of a cell dividing.  
  
His pain drained into the fluid with unshed tears of devotion, swirling around him. But he didn't care, couldn't care - it would all be okay in such a short amount of time, that his current pain meant nothing. And yet, even know he could hear her voice floating through his head. *Don't jumps to conclusions like that, Knives, you never know where they may lead*. No, he had to turn away from that damned woman's ghost that haunted his thoughts, he had to finish his brother's present.  
  
CAN YOU SEE ME UP HERE  
  
WOULD YOU BRING ME BACK DOWN  
  
CAUSE I'VE BEEN LIVING TO SEE MY FEARS AS THEY FALL TO THE GROUND  
  
I REMIND MYSELF OF SOMEBODY ELSE  
  
The light was blinding, excruciating to his eyes, as the previous light had been to his entire being. Slowly, the suns that were the source of this new light came into focus. He squinted his eyes and tried to move into a sitting position. A thousand pinprick fires regaled his senses, and he felt himself cough up blood on nearby rubble. A film of dust covered him and his surroundings completely, making him cough and choke, until he could finally control is mind enough to make the air clear. Still, pain wracked his nerves like someone would beat a dirty rug.  
  
What had happened? He couldn't remember, just burning heat, his energy hurtling at him? The angel arm. *Vash!* A dizzy blur formed in his mind, foretelling a headache to come. Despite his injuries, Knives stood shakily to his feet, and limped back through the ruined city to where he had confronted his brother. Thoughts of disbelief and betrayal flew through his mind and covered his sense so entirely that he didn't notice or care about the shitty state his body was now in. It felt as if a cloth had been draped delicately between his nerves and his brain; a semi-permeable membrane, allowing only thoughts of movement and destination to flow across it.  
  
Finally, he found what he was looking for: the only part of his brother he could have for now. The arm was limp on the ground, yet clutching his gun still. It was as covered in filth as he was. Crouching down, Knives immediately picked up the arm, handling it with the care usually given to an infant, and began thoroughly cleaning it off. Tears stung his eyes as the pain from his brother finally crossed over into his consciousness. *Brother, I never meant for it to be so painful.* He took the gun in his hands, and polished it with his tears. When they ran out, he used the blood from his wounds until the black weapon shone like the light within it.  
  
*You two should never fight like that, it will tear you apart.*  
  
FEELING LIKE I'M CHASING LIKE I'M FACING MYSELF ALONE  
  
I'VE GOT SOMEBODY ELSE'S THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD  
  
I WANT SOME OF MY OWN I WANT SOME OF MY OWN I WANT SOME OF MY OWN  
  
His fingers brushed lightly along his cheekbone reverently. A small smile crept to his lips as Knives enjoyed the small touch of his brothers skin to his, even attached to a human as it was. His body was still weak from recuperating, but he just couldn't stand being in that plant for years without a break. *At least this human knows his standing.* He thought, while looking up at the golden eyes watching him and checking his wounds. His subordinate quickly adjusted his gaze, so as not to look him in the eye. Humanity was a small price to pay for a replacement.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
The human paused in his ministrations and answered in a quietly respectful voice. "I have been unable to determine his location since the incident in Augusta."  
  
Anger flared in his eyes, as he forced himself to sit up. "I give you such a gift and you waste it?!" Knives pulled the arm of his brother closer, so it was cupping his cheek again. "Part of Him is now a part of you, you should be able to find him."  
  
Golden eyes hid behind a pair of tainted eyelids, as the human tried hard not to further the touch. "Forgive me, Master, I will try harder."  
  
"I will forgive nothing." He stated coldly, a tone that contrasted sharply to the gentle nuzzling he gave Vash's hand. "You will find him."  
  
AM I HIDING BEHIND MY DOUBTS  
  
ARE THEY HIDING BEHIND ME  
  
CLOSER TO FINDING OUT IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING  
  
I REMIND MYSELF OF SOMEBODY ELSE.  
  
Blood flowed between his fingers, heat rose between their bodies, and choked screams filled his mind with echoes of pure ecstasy. No human, like the being beneath him, could match his brother's touch, but seeing their blood flow like rushing streams became almost as satisfying. Those terrible creatures that caged his kind, and corrupted his brother's mind, they would pay, each in their one way. Yet, he had only found one whom so willingly accepted this, attempted to pay that debt, if only to please him. Knives smiled cruelly, watching golden eyes glaze over in pain/pleasure. He chuckled to himself, and bit into the soft, relenting skin at the base of its neck. Another hoarse cry found it's way to his ears.  
  
Now was one of the times he could stand being away from his brother, one of the times, he could force her thoughts from his mind. Everything was exactly opposite how Vash and his precious Rem viewed life. Reveling in the feelings, Knives struck harder, bit harsher, and teased longer, sadistically pleased by the screams and moans. But only satisfied when begged for more of the same.  
  
*As we journey through our lives, we must always search for ways to make everyone happy.*  
  
FEELING LIKE I'M CHASING LIKE I'M FACING MYSELF ALONE  
  
I'VE GOT SOMEBODY ELSE'S THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD  
  
I WANT SOME OF MY OWN I WANT SOME OF MY OWN I WANT SOME OF MY OWN  
  
*No one has the right to take the life of another.*  
  
The thought echoed through his mind once more, not the first and not the last. The barrel of the gun was pointed straight between his eyes. The weapon he had made for his brother, a part of him inside its metal shell that hummed with power. To be destroyed by it was truly an irony, but to be destroyed by the one he had been trying to save for over a century.  
  
*If you keep your vision clear, you will always find the future.*  
  
"I will. survive"  
  
*What? What had he meant by that?* The gun slowly dropped away from his face. "Why?" His voice was cracked and dry, Vash was obviously surprised to hear it.  
  
"Why.. What?" He managed, pulling the torn body towards him and starting to bandage it.  
  
"Why can't she leave us alone?" Knives answered, fighting back tears.  
  
The was a long pause before Vash hefted Knives into a sitting position, and turned his brother's face to his. "Because," He began softly, kissing Knives' forehead lightly, "She loves us."  
  
  
  
Owari.  
  
-Kira Douji 


End file.
